


In sickness and in health

by PekoPeko



Series: One Piece Weekly TH [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Relationships: Mentioned-Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece Weekly TH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	In sickness and in health

“นึกว่าคนบ้าจะไม่เป็นหวัดซะอีก” นามิถอนหายใจ มองกำลังหลักของเรือสองคนที่คนนึงนอนแผ่เป็นผักอยู่บนสนามหญ้า ส่วนอีกคนผึ่งอยู่บนหัวเรืออันเป็นที่นั่งโปรดอย่างไม่เจียมสังขาร

“แล้วตากแดดแบบนี้มันจะไปหายได้ยังไงยะ คิดว่าห้องพยาบาลมีไว้ให้ช็อปเปอร์นอนเล่นหรือไง!” หญิงสาวหุ่นเพรียวบางคว้าคอเสื้อนักดาบหนุ่มโยนเข้าห้องไปราวกับอีกฝ่ายเป็นแค่ผลส้ม ส่วนกัปตันตัวดีนั้นใช้ความสามารถพิเศษของตัวเองพันแขนรอบหัวของซันนี่ไว้แน่น ต้นหนสาวดึงไปก็เท่านั้น

“นี่ลูฟี่ ไม่เข้าห้องไปนอนดี ๆ เดี๋ยวก็ไม่หายหวัดหรอก ขืนป่วยแบบนี้จะไม่ยอมให้ลงเกาะข้างหน้านะ” นามิเท้าเอว หวังจะตะล่อมให้คนที่รักการผจญภัยยิ่งเสียกว่าอะไรรีบพักผ่อนรีบหายหวัดแต่โดยดี อีกอย่าง เธอเริ่มเสียว ๆ แล้วว่าเจ้าตัวจะโดนพิษไข้เล่นงานจนไหลตกทะเลไป

“เฮ้ยลูฟี่ ถ้าไม่เข้าห้องไปนอนดี ๆ ฉันจะลดมื้อเย็นนายนะ” ซันจิที่เห็นสุภาพสตรีตกที่นั่งลำบากไม่ได้เข้ามาเสริม

“ซันจิก็ด้วยหรอ ทำไมล่ะ นายออกจะชอบอยู่ในห้องกับโซโลสองคนแท้ ๆ ทำไมรอบนี้อยากให้ฉันเข้าไปด้วยล่ะ”

“ไม่! พอแล้ว! ฉันไม่อยากรู้!” นามิยกมือปิดหู รีบก้าวยาว ๆ ออกไปจากดาดฟ้าเรือทันทีพร้อม ๆ กับกุ๊กประจำเรือที่รีบฟูมฟายวิ่งตามไป

“เดี๋ยวสิครับคุณนามิ มันไม่ใช่แบบที่คุณคิดนะครับ!”

“เพราะมากกว่าที่คิดหรอ” นิโค โรบิ้นที่นั่งจิบกาแฟอ่านหนังสือเปรยขึ้นกับตัวเอง ก่อนจะเพิ่มระดับเสียงเพื่อคุยกับกัปตันเรือผู้อายุน้อยกว่า

“ลูฟี่ มานอนตักฉันไหม”

“หา!!!” แฟรงกี้ที่เพิ่งเดินขึ้นมาจากท้องเรือตกใจจนผมเปลี่ยนทรง

“เขาว่าถ้าได้นอนตักแล้วจะหายหวัดเร็วนะ”

“แต่ฉันอยากนั่งตรงนี้นี่นา...ลมมันดีกว่าในห้องอะ” ลูฟี่ยืนกราน แม้ใจสายตาหญิงสาวจะเห็นเป็นน้องชายตัวน้อยกำลังงอแงก็ตาม

“แค่งีบเดียวเอง จะได้ไม่ต้องคอยสั่งน้ำมูกหรือรำคาญตอนคันคอด้วย” หญิงสาวกล่อมอย่างไม่ละความพยายาม

“อืมมมมมม จะหายเลยจริง ๆ หรอ”

เมื่อเห็นลูฟี่เริ่มหวั่นไหวเพราะเธอตั้งใจพูดจี้จุดเรื่องที่อีกฝ่ายรำคาญอาการหวัดเต็มที่แล้ว นักโบราณคดีประจำเรือก็เริ่มปูทางเข้าแผนของตน

“ถ้าไม่มั่นใจลองถามโทราโอะดูดีไหม”

“แต่โทราโอะอยู่ในเรือดำน้ำนี่...”

“เมื่อกี้โทรให้ช่วยมาดูอาการให้แล้วล่ะ”

“เอ๋ จริงหรอ” น้ำเสียงที่อู้อี้เพราะอาการจมูกตันของกัปตันหนุ่มร่าเริงขึ้นมาทันทีทำให้หญิงสาวมั่นใจแล้วว่าตัวเองมาถูกทาง และไม่ทันขาดคำ ถังดินปืนบนดาดฟ้าก็หายไป แทนที่ด้วยร่างสูงโปร่งของกัปตันแห่งกลุ่มโจรสลัดฮาร์ท

“นิโคยะ ไหนล่ะเคสสาหัส แล้วโทนี่ยะไปไหน”

“เคสนี้คงต้องพึ่งนายเท่านั้นแหละ” โรบิ้นชี้ไปยังลูฟี่ที่นอนเหลวอยู่บนหัวเรือ แต่ยังไม่วายโบกไม้โบกมือให้ลอว์

“โทราโอ่วววววว”

“หมวกฟางยะเป็นหวัดธรรมดาไม่ใช่หรอ” ลอว์ขมวดคิ้ว เริ่มสัมผัสได้ว่าการขอความช่วยเหลือจากพันธมิตรครั้งนี้ไม่ชอบมาพากล ไม่ทันจะคิดหาวิธีขอตัว ชายหนุ่มก็ถูกวัตถุบางอย่างพุ่งชนจนเซล้มลงไปนั่ง โดยมีวัตถุบางอย่างที่ว่ากอดรัดเอวเขาเอาไว้แน่น

“หมวกฟางยะ!”

“โทราโอะ!”

“นี่ไม่ใช่แข่งเรียกชื่อนะ!”

“อ้าวหรอ” คนอายุน้อยกว่าหัวเราะแหะ ๆ ดูน่าเอ็นดูปนหมั่นไส้ไปในครั้งเดียวกัน

ลอว์ถอนหายใจ ก่อนยกมือที่ยันตัวเองไม่ให้ล้มอยู่ขึ้นมาประกบกันโดยมีลูฟี่มองอย่างสนใจใคร่รู้

“แสกน”

“เป็นยังไงบ้าง ต้องรออีกกี่วันถึงจะหายหรอ” คนถูกแสกนรีบถามอย่างสนอกสนใจ

“นายไม่มีไข้แล้ว จริง ๆ นอนกับดื่มน้ำเยอะ ๆ ไม่น่าเกินวันนึงก็น่าจะหาย” ลอว์ตอบเสียงเรียบ

“โทราโอะหมายถึงไปนอนในห้องดี ๆ แบบที่ไม่ได้ตากลมตากแดดน่ะ” โรบิ้นกำชับและส่งสัญญาณให้กัปตันผู้เป็นพันธมิตรไปในตัวว่าเธอกำลังเจอปัญหาอะไร

“ใช่ ต้องเข้าไปนอนในห้องดี ๆ อย่าตากแดดตากลม แล้วจะหายเร็ว”

“แล้วก็นอนตักด้วยใช่ไหม” ลูฟี่เอาคางเกยหน้าท้องลอว์เพื่อสบตาคนที่ตนกอดอยู่

“อะไรนะ?” คนโดนถามถามกลับเสียงหลง

“โรบิ้นบอกว่าถ้านอนตักจะหายเร็วนี่นา” คนอายุน้อยกว่าตอบเสียงซื่อ

“ไม่ต้องหรอก ฉันเชื่อว่านายจะหายเร็วพอโดยไม่ต้องใช้ตักใคร” ลอว์ตัดบท

ลูฟี่พองแก้ม

“งั้นชั้นจะนอนบนหัวเรือ”

“นายจะยอมเข้าห้องก็ต่อเมื่อได้นอนตัก?”

“ใช่ เพราะอยู่บนหัวเรือมันนอนตักไม่ได้นี่นา แต่ถ้าโทราโอะไม่ให้หนุนตักฉันก็ไม่มีเหตุผลจะเข้าไปนอนในห้องพยาบาลแล้ว” เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าอย่างขยันขันแข็งทำเอาผู้มีตำแหน่งกัปตันควบหมอประจำโพลาร์แทงก์ปวดหัววูบขึ้นมา

“แย่จริง ถ้าลูฟี่เกิดหายหวัดไม่ทันการเทียบเรือครั้งต่อไป เกิดมีเรื่องขึ้นมาต้องแย่แน่ ๆ เลย” โรบิ้นแสร้งรำพึง

ลอว์ขบฟันจนแทบแตก

“ก็ได้ ฉันให้งีบเดียว นอนแล้วก็รีบหายได้แล้วนะหมวกฟางยะ!"

“เย่!” กัปตันแห่งกลุ่มโจรสลัดหมวกฟางรีบยันตัวลุกขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กับดึงลอว์ขึ้นมาด้วย คนอายุน้อยกว่าลากพันธมิตรของตนไปยังห้องพยาบาลอย่างแข็งขันราวกับไม่ใช่คนเดียวกับที่นอนแผ่หมดสภาพอยู่บนหัวเรือก่อนหน้าลอว์จะมา

โรบิ้นกระแอม

“ฉันว่าไปที่ห้องนอนดีกว่านะ เพิ่งเห็นคุณกุ๊กเข้าไปในห้องพยาบาลเมื่อกี้น่ะ”

“อ้อ” ลูฟี่พยักหน้าหงึก ๆ “งั้นไปห้องนอนของเรากันเถอะโทราโอะ”

“ไม่ใช่ของเราสักหน่อย”

เสียงโต้เถียงค่อย ๆ เบาลงเมื่อกัปตันทั้งสองเดินห่างออกไป โรบิ้นหยิบหนังสือที่อ่านค้างไว้ขึ้นมาอ่านต่อแล้วพูดกับตัวเองเบา ๆ

“หวังว่าจะไม่ติดหวัดกันนะ...”

.

น่าเสียดายที่หลังจากลูฟี่หายดีแล้ว คุณกัปตันแห่งกลุ่มโจรสลัดฮาร์ทก็กลายเป็นคนนอนซมอยู่ในห้องนอนส่วนตัวของโพล่าร์แทงก์ และลูกเรือทั้งหลายก็เรียนรู้ที่จะไม่ถามอะไรซอกแซกอย่างเช่นแค่ให้นอนตักนี่มันจะติดหวัดกันหนักขนาดนี้ได้หรอ เพราะซาจิได้ถูกเชือดเป็นตัวอย่างด้วยโทษล้างห้องน้ำตลอดปีให้ดูแล้ว...

“โทราโอะ เพื่อตอบแทนเรื่องคราวนั้น ฉันให้ยืมตักลูฟี่เอาไหม”

“ขอปฎิเสธ!”


End file.
